Is something missing?
by ClarificationCase
Summary: Something is missing from Death The Kid's life. He asks for Maka's help. Not only to find that she was what he was missing.
1. The beginning?

**(Hello people, call me c if ya want. Now this is my first fanfic. So brace yourself.)**

•setting: at the opening dinner for the DWMA•

~Kid's POV~

'Hmm my father really knows how to cheer people up. Since we bean the Kishin, everything has been upset with him lately.. He just hasn't been himself. But what I don't understand is that his students beat the Kishin.. Don't you think he'd be more proud? I'm starting to get worried.'

"Hey Kid!" Said Tsubaki with her warm loving welcoming smile.

"Oh hey Tsubaki I didn't see you there" I replied.

"Actually I just got here. I'm looking for Black*Star. I wonder where he had run off to this time."

"Oh I saw him run down the hall with Soul. If you find him tell him to come back immediately, you know how my father gets when he doesn't have everyone listening to his speech."

"Oh, okay!" Tsubaki said trotting down the hall.

'I like Tsubaki. She's really nice. Also she doesn't judge you which I think makes her pretty cool.'

~Tsubaki's POV~

'Ugh he's always getting into trouble. And I feel like I'm always the one to bail him out.'

Tsubaki started to feel worried.

"Black*Star! You down here?"

She yelled down the hall running.

She stopped running cause she heard faint talking.

"Oh there's Tsubaki.. I'll catch with you later."

The next thing Tsubaki knew is that she heard his foot steps so she didn't want him to think she's like stalking him.

She decided to act like she was buttoning her shoe.

"Oh hey Tsubaki!"

"Hello Black*Star I've been looking for you!"

/TIME FORWARD\\\

~Kid's POV~

'I feel like there's something missing in my life. Like there's someone I need to hook my heart on someone I just don't know who..'

**(Hey guys sorry I didn't mean to like stop you from reading or anything but I'm going to make the love story kind of speed up a bit.. So don't kill me please I'd like to live a bit longer xD)**

~NO POV~

Kid's face: =•_•

kid felt like he had seen the most beautiful girl ever. He had to take a second. He got a little dizzy. He thought it was all because he hasn't been drinking for a while so he thought he got a little dehydrated.

So he drank some water.

*Maka sits next to Kid*

u

"Hey Maka!" Kid said.

"Hey!"

~Kid's POV~

'Hm she looks good. Not too shabby. And not over doing it. But my golly she looks perfectly symmetrical.'

~NO POV~

Now although Maka loved having Kid on her side when it came to fighting but they always talked in class and such. She never really had a thing for him, but all was about to change.


	2. Something's missing

**Chapter two; Something's Missing...**

**(Hello again I want to update every chance I get because every time I get an idea I try to write a new chapter :p)**

~Maka's POV~

'Kid is really nice, plus it's always a good idea to be friends with the son of Lord Death.

"So Maka.. How you been?" Kid questioned.

"I've been great actually! And you?" I replied.

"Well I feel like I can trust you but can we step away real quick?" Kid asked.

"Sure trust me with anything!"

*Kid clears his throat and stood up.*"please excuse me and Maka from the dinner for a moment." Kid stated.

Everyone just nodded an continued their conversations.

As soon as I stood up Kid took me by the arm and we ran down the long hall and he started to explain something to me as we turned a corner this is what I heard:

"So, I just feel like there's something missing from my life. As in growing older I haven't dated anyone.. Like ever."

'This was hard to believe, he had pretty girls running after him but he never took notice or never reacted.'

"Before I say anymore I'm NOT asking you out."

'I nodded and chuckled but I felt this was a turn off like he'd NO WAY date me. Not that I wanted to date him. It its at least good to know you're not bad looking jeez, is there something I could do?'

"There's just one thing I'm looking for.. Just one and I'm going to ask you.. Can you help me find it?"

'I felt flattered he ask ME to find him a soulmate.'

"Have you tried Liz?" I asked

"Our relationship is far from dating yes I love her because she's my weapon and she's adapted to me. I'm glad I found her even though she can be a handful. Nothing like I have a "thing" for her."he explained. "Let's go back to the table. I'm guessing my father will attempt to say his speech before getting nervous and making me go up there and do it."

"Alright!" I said back.

'So as we were heading back we were laughing making jokes and such and I felt him. I knew what he meant. I understood.'

~Kid's POV~

'Maka's either really understanding me or just think I'm boring and uninteresting.

I thought more and realised she's not the girl that would to that. She's too nice'

'Everything was fine after that. We all went home and Maka went home with Soul, I went home with Liz and Patty. I wondered the whole night. Was Maka really thinking about me? Like what I should do? Or does she not care..'

I went home and slept till morning I was woken up by Patty full of energy jumping on the bed making my feet fly in the air. I admit it was funny to see her trip and fall back on her back to the mattress and her laughing.

"KID GET UP GET UP GET UP GET UP GET UUUUP IM EXCITED FOR SCHOOL!"

'I say there hen I sprung up when she said..'

"YOU BABY MAKA WITH BE THERE" Patty said whilst making kissy sounds

"Okay just because I talked to her privately doesn't mean I'm her boyfriend. I don't even like her like that not in that way at least." I replied

"You guys would totally be cute together." Liz said as she was throwing my clothes at me. At least they were folded symmetrically.

I pushed them out my room and got ready. I headed to school with them and I spotted Maka. So I walked over to her.

"Hey Maka!" I said

"Hey! I kind of was looking through romantic books and such. I'm kind of into romance. It's so cute!" Maka said

"Oh that's great what did you find?"

**(Remember Kid is trying to find out who he has strong feelings for not who to date. I know confusing but whatever)**

Maka pulled me into the hall so no one got suspicious.

"Ok well first you have to figure out what you like in a girl. You don't have to say it aloud. Just comprehend. I put myself in your shoes and I saw what you were missing."

'Well I look for a girl.. Potentially and hoping that she is in the DWMA if not then some sort of weapon/meister.'

"Kid do you-"

"ATTENTION TO MAKA ALBARN AND DEATH THE KID. PLEASE REPORT TO THE DEATH ROOM."

Maka was interrupted by the loud speaker.

**(Hey I didn't want to make it too long, but I'll be updating later !)**


	3. Scared of Storms?

**Chapter Three; scared of storms?**

**(Hello hello! In this chapter, will kid sense something's different about his feelings towards Maka?!)**

•setting: in The Death Room•

~NO POV~

"Hello! Hello! Hello! Wassup wassup?!" Lord Death welcomed.

"Hello!" Maka said politely

"Hello father. What was the reason you called us in here?" Kid questioned.

"Oh yea that. Well since you two are both meisters, I want you, Kiddo to show Maka how to become more powerful on her own. Soul is real close to becoming a Death Scythe and the day will come to where Maka will no longer be with Soul. Since I will pass Spirit on." Explained Lord Death

"But some of the things- well most I know are far too advanced. For little Maka." Said Kid

"Hey I'm not little!" Protested Maka

"Yes you are a Grim Reaper but that doesn't stop you from showing Maka some moves, now my dears, you will be going to a hotel for two weeks, and there will be empty fields and fields. We rent them and pay for the damage. So have fun!" Lord Death Said.

'Great. OCD for 2 weeks?! I'll learn to adapt.' Maka said in her head

'This will be good to see.' Said Kid in his head.

"You'll be on your way!" Nudged Lord Death.

~Maka's POV~

'Hmm' she thought as she walked home. 'Two weeks, better pack a lot of clothes! You can never look too cute for a boy. I feel this will take time to get used to. It could end up badly but yet again it could bring us closer together as friends.'

~Kid's POV~

'Hmm I have got to find a package with symmetry.'

"Ahh there's one" he said as he grabbed one off the shelf.

'You can never look too symmetrical for a lady.'

~NO POV~

As they arrived at the Death Room about to be on their way the next day, Maka smiled at Kid who was already sitting there waiting for her.

'Aw he's such a gentleman what a good guy he will be to his future girlfriend' she thought in her head.

"Hello Maka, you ready?"

"I was born ready."

As Maka and Kid arrived on a plane, they sat across from each other since there were only 1 seat per row.. And only 1 row. Maka got lost in a book, she was 'awoken' by a strange sound. She looked over to Kid only to find him upside down, snoring. Maka thought it was cute but surprising. She giggled. He was not a heavy sleeper. But quite light. When she giggled he awoke on the floor then he screamed because he was not symmetrical and it was not aesthetically pleasing him. He got up all dizzy. Maka chuckled. They hit turbulence and it started to bump.

Maka has been on a plane before, not Kid.

"MAKA ARE YOU OKAY"

Maka giggled "yeah I'm fine, this happens regularly, you're obviously have never been on a plane before."

"So?"

"So you've never felt it! Now sit before you almost pass out again."

Kid chuckled at the way Maka demanded him to do something as he sat down.

They finally reached their destination.

/TIME FORWARD\\\

They got in the hotel. Both checking in at the front desk and went to the top level.

"Ahh don't you just love the view Maka."

"Yes I most certainly do."

Maka went to her room which was across from Kid's. The rooms are- (wasn't before Kid got here) perfectly symmetrical. It turned out the night three got there it started to storm. Kid couldn't sleep but he knew Maka was up by the way he heard the book pages. It was so quiet. That was until Kid opened up his to the balcony because it was humid, it started raining inside. Now Kid slept in his underwear with no shirt. But socks, so he closed the door, and couldn't sleep.

*knock knock*

Maka went up to the door to see who it was, what she saw was a shivering boy with pale skin, yellow eyes, and in his underwear. She opened up the door.

"K-Kid? What's wrong w-why are you here so early?"

'Wow, he looks kinda cute.. In nervous'

"I'm fine I was wondering since you were on the other side of the building with no balcony, can I sleep on the other bed?"

"Sure Kid.. What are you afraid of thunderstorms?" Maka giggled

"I am most certainly NOT."

*loud thunder*

"AAAH" Kid ran up and jumped on the bed.

Maka giggled. "Kid there nothing to be afraid of, it's just thunder!"

"I know.." Kid said.

As time passes Maka awoke to the smell of bacon. She looked over to the bed where Kid slept the night before and it was folded.. Symmetrically.

Maka looked up. She saw Kid actually dressed this time, and Cooking breakfast.

**(Woaaaaah long chapter much. I know I'm utter garbage ;-;)**


	4. Truth or Dare?

**Chapter four; truth, or dare**

**(HI.. Do I update too much •~•)**

•setting: in hotel•

~Maka's POV~

"Good morning Maka, I see you've awoken."

"Hey Kid" I said sleepily

'What is that?'

"Is everything okay Maka? You seem worried about something." Kid said nervously

"Well.. I sense a.. a soul.."

Kid put his plate in the sink.

"Should we go.. Investigate it?" Kid asked

"I think we should contact Lord Death first. We never know what it could be."Maka replied.

~NO POV~

Kid and Maka then called Lord Death. He reported them to come home immediately. Until that is they find out what's there.

Lord Death greeted them as they walked the halls of the DWMA.

They Got settled at their own homes again.

A few days later,

Tsubaki wanted to throw a party for Kid and Maka on finding a deadly soul. Tsubaki asked Maka and Maka agreed to go. Tsubaki asked kid and he went too.

The party was Friday.

It was Thursday.

~Maka's POV~

*ring* *ring*

Maka's phone went off.

"Hello?" Maka picked up the phone.

"Heyyy! Maka! I was wondering if you wanted to go to the library and study help me find a book since there was going to be no librarian.

"Sure! I'll be there in 15 minutes."

"Okay"

Maka saw Kid walk up the steps to the library. Maka caught up to him.

"Kid!" Maka shouted.

"Hey Maka. you are sure excited."

"Yea I was just really excited because I saw they had a new book series of historical events."

"Oh well that sounds cool!" Kid said in reply.

~NO POV~

Maka found Kid books. While Kid was studying Maka went to find the new books and checked them out.

After Maka was done she went home. Kid stayed a little after to finish a book he had.

The next day after school, Kid rode on Beezlebob to the party at Tsubaki's place. While Maka walked.

Everyone arrived.

"Hey looks like everyone's here! We should play truth or dare because that's what most people do. Cool people like me that is going to surpass GOD!" Black*Star shouted while balancing on the coffee table.

They played truth or dare.

"Tsubaki! Truth or dare!" Black*Star said.

"Uhh truth !" Tsubaki

"Tsubaki, is it true you were born on a plane in South Africa ?

"What? No." Tsubaki replied

"Damn" Black*Star said in return

**(Uhh just so this won't get TOO long I'm going to end it here. Bye bye)**


	5. Blush Much?

**Chapter Five; blush much?**

**(Hmm I don't want to stop you from loving this romantic fanfic but- wait I'm rambling)**

•still at Tsubaki's house•

~Maka's POV~

"Maka!" Tsubaki said with a warm welcoming smile. "Truth or dare?"

'I don't even know.'

"Hmm.. Dare!"

"Oohhh Maka you rebel!" Soul said.

"Oh shut up." I replied

"Hm I dare you to pick your elbow! And if you can't in 10 seconds then uhh... Uuuhhhhhh... OH then you have to be hugged by Kid!" Tsubaki ordered.

'Oh great this is going to be awkward... On so many levels.. I almost feel bad..'

"Oh brother" I said

"I never agreed to this" kid said

"Cmon you have to!"

Well I tried to lick my elbow, but i couldn't. I got really frustrated because I didn't want to make Kid embarrassed that He had to hug me.

"Times up!"

As a soon as Tsubaki said that I felt something.. Someone wrapped their arms around me. I felt.. Safe.

"Good enough?" Kid said

"Awwww" Tsubaki and Liz said in unison

[]DAYS LATER[]

I've never blushed as much as I did that night. I felt like someone threw molten lava at my face.

~Kid's POV~

'Great, I have to hug my new friend. I've never hugged someone before so I'll just go for it.'

I hugged her.

I held on as long as I could.

I felt..

Comfortable..

**(WASNT THAT CUTE and TYSFM for the views I mostly made this acc cause i wanted fanfics like this and I'm sure someone wanted it somewhere else too.)**


	6. I need to confess something

**Chapter Six; I need to confess something..**

**(HELLO HELLO how's it hangin?! .. How could you not read that in Lord deaths voice xD**

~NO POV~

•setting: in gallows manor (or whatever)

Kid was slouching over walking to his room.

"hey! Why are you walking like that Kid? It's bad for your body to be slouching so much." Liz said as she walked thru the front door with bags of clothes she had bought.

Kid turned around. His face looked droopy. He looked sad.

"Kid, what's wrong?" Liz asked.

"Nothing. I'm alright." Kid said but with short breath.

"Kid.."

Kid fell on his hands and knees.

"KID!" Liz shouted running over and patting his back dropping her bags.

"Why Liz? Why do I feel this WAY"

Kid asked.

"PLEASE EXPLAIN" Liz shouted.

"Every time I see Maka.. I feel like I'm going to be sick. Not that she's ugly. But quite attractive. My legs feel wobbly and I almost fall over feeling light headed.." Kid explained.

"Aww kid!" Liz said.

"What" Kid flipped over onto his back.

"You like Maka, Kid!"

"W-what no I d-don't" Kid said as he blushed.

"Yes you are. Now while I study love, go into your room and dream about Maka." Liz said as she picked Kid up giggling.

"Please don't tell anyone. I'm not sure she feels the same" Kid said.

~Maka's POV~

•setting: her house•

'I wonder if he feels the same.. Maybe so I can get it out and stop worrying about it I'll just tell him'

I went on the screen of the contact list. It read;

Death The Kid

808 8088

[call] [text]

I hovered my hand over the call button. Should I? Or should I not.

Without hesitation I pressed it.

*ringing*

~Kids POV~

"Who could it be now?!"

I picked up the phone and looked at the screen. It read;

Maka A.

[answer] [hang up]

I jumped up. And answered.

~NO POV~

"Oh hey Maka!"

"Hey Kid."

"Why do you call such late?"

"I need to confess something.."

"What is it?"

"Kid I-" Maka's phone turned off.

It was out of battery. She didn't know. Neither did Kid

(**Omg since I thought this was a good place to stop so last chapter is next ;-;)**


	7. Trip to kids

**Chapter seven; Trip to Kids **

**(Guyssss say farewell to the greatest fanfic ever ;-; I will be doing more.. Maybe SteinxMarie or SoulxMaka)**

"What just happened?" Maka and Kid both said in unison.

"What did she want to confess?" Kid said.

"I hope he's not mad.. Maybe I should go there .. I don't know.."

Maka said.

After a while Maka decided to go to Kids place and tell him what happened..

Maka snuck out quietly without waking up Soul.

"Maka?" Kid said as walking down the hall to the front door. His legs feeling wobbly.. His heart beating almost feels like 9836 mph.

Kid stepped outside quietly closing the door to his dark house.

"What is it Maka?"

Maka's heart beating super fast

'Just say it just say it just say it just say it just say it' Maka repeatedly said in her mind.

"K-Kid.. I wanted to say.. Over the phone.."

"Oh yea I was wondering what happened" kid said nervously.

"Yea my phone kinda ran out of battery.."

"Oh that's alright it happens to everyone" Kid said trying to make Maka feel better.

"I wanted to confess to you.. That.. Kid.. I l-love you.." Maka said the she stayed quiet holding back tears.

"Maka.." Kid cried out

Kid hugged Maka on the concrete steps while its pouring rain outside.

"Maka.. I love you too"

Maka got tears in her eyes but she didn't let them go.. She held on. She squeezed Kid tighter just silently hugging in the pouring rain not giving a damn the only thing on their mind is each other

"Maka I've been meaning to tell you something for a while now" Kid said to Maka.

"What is it Kid?"

"Well you are nothing like I thought yet you are way beyond what I imagined.. The last puzzle piece had been fond and it's been you this whole time.. I finally feel safe for once" Kid said.

"Kid... I always knew you'd be a great guy but you are beyond what I thought also"

**(;-; I'm crying as I'm reading this. The majority is because it's ending and because it's so friggen cute. Well seeya if you decide to come back.)**


End file.
